


The Request

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, a long time ago it seems now, they made a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is complete nonsense. 
> 
> [Originally posted here](http://sammyakei.co.vu/post/120137003307/hideken-19) for Saroj for a meme I was/still am doing. I do a lot of memes sometimes. 
> 
> Unbeta'd but I'm not stressing out over that for these drabbles. These are quick and easy.

 

To Hide, Ken is an open book. Kaneki Ken is all blunted edges still sharp enough to cut, but soft enough not to want to. The point is, that if you know someone for the majority of your life, you’ll get them figured out even if it kills you. So that’s why he suggests that they compete with their scores for their next exam--he knows what Ken isn’t telling him about his home life, and he knows it must bother him. But, Hide is nothing but patient. He can handle this, he handles most things.

“What do I get if I win?” Ken wonders out loud, and he taps his fingers on the spine of his book as they sit in Hide’s bedroom and study. “What will you get if you win?”

Hide doesn’t think he’ll win, but, “I get to ask you something, and you have to tell the truth.”

“What? I don’t lie to you,” Ken says, and that’s a lie because he’s touching his chin. Sometimes, Hide wonders if Ken doesn’t realize how much he knows him. Sometimes, he wonders if Ken thinks he doesn’t care about him at all to notice these things.

“Well then my request isn’t a problem, right?” he grins at him, all teeth, and his eyes half closed. “What will you request?”

Ken looks down, and shakes his head, “I don’t know. I’ll think about it. This is for the test this Thursday?”

“Yes, whoever gets the most points wins.” Hide waits for Ken to agree, and they shake on it.

* * *

 

 

The test is harder than Hide expected, so he gets a lower grade than he wanted. Ken has done much better than him. They are walking to his house, discussing the test when he brings up the bet.

“Oh, huh,” Ken says, “I guess I did win.”

“Yup--so you never said what you wanted if you won.”

“Um,” Ken looks away from him, and shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

He isn’t lying, since he wasn’t touching his chin, so Hide lets it go.

“Alright, well you can claim your prize whenever I guess.”

“I--alright. Yeah, okay.”

Hide thought that was the last of it, and thought that Ken couldn’t ask for anything that he wouldn’t be willing to give to him. They get to his house, and his mother greets them warmly. They retreat to his room, and Hide settles down to compare his paper to Ken’s. He passes a few minutes marking down where he had answered wrong and correcting it. Ken passively watches his tv and actively reads one of his horror novels. It’s their routine.

Hide finishes, and looks up to see Ken watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Something wrong?” he asks, and then starts suggesting a number of impossible problems that Ken could have, ending with, “Well, at least I know it’s not girl problems.”

Ken shakes his head, “You are really something, Hide.” Ken rubs his chin, and Hide touches his face like an echo.

“What’s up?” Hide asks, not bothering to hide his concern.

“Um, nothing.”

“Ken.”

“Hide.”

They continue saying each other’s names until Ken gives up with a laugh and sets his head down on Haise’s table. Hide runs his fingers through Ken’s black hair, and pats him lightly until the other teen sighs..

“I know what I’d like to request as my prize.” His voice is muffled, so Hide leans in to hear him better, “But you can say no.”

“I won’t say no.”

Ken laughs, “If you say so.”

“What’s the prize?”

Ken is silent, so Hide pulls on the tip of his ear until he speaks again.

Hide has to ask him to repeat himself, and this time he hears it clearly.

“A kiss,” he repeats just to be sure. He’s not sure where this has come from (not exactly, he’s noticed how Ken looks at him, but had tied that to his only friend) but he’s not against the idea. And the more he considers his bent over friend, the more he doesn’t mind the idea at all. “Alright, we can kiss. You gotta take me on a date if you want more though, like, I’m not that easy.”

Ken laughs, and sits up, and Hide kisses him.

It is a horrible kiss, and he ends up hurting his chin, he’s not even sure how. But, then Ken comes around to his side, and they lean into each other, and it’s better. It’s not perfect, due to their own inexperience, but in that moment, it’s the best kiss Hide has ever had.


End file.
